Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets: Take Two
by MysticSong1978
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone: Take Two what will happen in year two now that there's seven friends instead of the Golden Trio?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets: Take Two

By MysticSong

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. bows down to JKR. _Disclaimer holds for every chapter in this story._

_Sequel to Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone: Take Two – highly advisable to read first if you haven't done so!_

_As of December 2, 2011, I am going back and revamping this story. Found a lot of errors I want to fix. I recently totally revamped Part 1, but have not put up new versions of it here yet because I combined a lot of chapters, and I don't to lose my reviews. If you look me up (as MysticSong) over on HPFandom, you can find the edited (and, likely, better) version of Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone: Take Two._

_My sincere apologies for taking 3 years to update this story! Life has been one thing after another (good and bad): Finishing my graduate degree, finding the love of my life, moving to be with her, starting a new job, changes within the job (this happens frequently), planning our wedding, being sent to a hematologist … in any case! Here we go!_

**Chapter One**

Harry was having a miserable summer. He wasn't sure at first if it was actually worse than any other summer of his childhood, but compared to the relatively enjoyable year he had spent at Hogwarts, this summer seemed terribly dismal. As the summer progressed, he had to admit that, perhaps, it was worse. Now that the Dursley's knew that they had been unsuccessful in cleansing the magical abnormalities out of him, they almost seemed frightened of him, especially Vernon.

Of course, they had no idea that Harry was not permitted to do magic outside of school until he was of age – except for circumstances that brooked no recourse but magical self-defence – and he used it to his advantage.

Muttering made up Latin phrases under his breath were enough to scare his cousin into a panic and send him running.

Tormenting Dudley was only fun for a little while, though, especially as he had no one to share it with. Harry sorely missed Hermione and Ron. He was sure that after the first week or two he would have received an owl from Ron and a regular post from Hermione. But there had been nothing; a fact that his family took great joy in tormenting him about; even in a magical school, no one wanted a freak for a friend.

Harry sighed. He was sitting in his room; Dudley's second bedroom. He had very little space in it to call his own; many of Dudley's broken toys were littered about. Only a shelf full of the most wonderful books lay untouched when Harry moved into the room. Not much of a bibliophile, Harry had read nearly every book that Dudley owned, out of sheer boredom.

He even wished to do his schoolwork that was assigned for the summer hols, but his Uncle had taken great pleasure in locking everything up as soon as they came home from picking Harry up from Kings Cross station. Even poor Hedwig was only allowed out at night. She was cramped and surly over the situation.

Whom was he kidding? Harry too was cramped and surly, and grousing over the apparent disinterest his supposed friends had over his well-being. Given, he wasn't expecting a lot of contact from Draco – his Father was a force to be reckoned with, and Draco wasn't willing to compromise Harry's safety in any case, but had Ron and Hermione been having him on all year?

Glancing at the small clock in his room, Harry dragged himself out of bed and headed downstairs to keep an eye on Dudley's precious bacon. He wanted to gag.

It was no surprise that an argument broke out over breakfast. Hedwig was the cause of it. Her constant soft hoots drove the Dursleys quite mad.

"Can't you make that ruddy owl shut up?" yelled Vernon. "Because if you don't, I'll do it for you, and it will be for good!"

Harry signed in exasperation. "I've tried to tell you, Uncle Vernon, that she's bored. If I could just let her out, just for ten or twenty minutes during the day. . ."

"So you can send messages to your teachers about us? I think not, boy! You just keep that owl quiet!"

Harry just shook his head. It was at times like this when he could understand why some wizards hated Muggles.

As Harry sat morosely, picking at his scraps, Vernon suddenly perked up as he remembered the news he had for his family. "Now, my dear family tonight is a very special night – I may be making the sale of a lifetime with Mr. Mason! He and his lovely wife will be here tonight for dinner – Petunia, your best, please – and we shall impress them into the deal of a lifetime. Now, what will you all be doing?"

"_I_ shall present them a lovely dinner and compliment Mrs. Mason on her lovely sense of fashion," Petunia simpered.

"_I_ shall take their coats and show them into the lounge," said Dudley, a sickly sweet expression on his overly round face.

Vernon rounded on Harry. "And you, boy? What will _you_ be doing?"

Harry looked up at his family, all light gone from his face and muttered, "I'll be upstairs making no noise and pretending I don't exist."

"Too right you will, boy, because if you ruin this deal for me, you will be locked up in that room of yours for the rest of the summer!"

Harry just sighed.

Petunia put Harry to work cleaning the entire house from top to bottom – even rooms that the Masons would not lay eyes on – while Dudley played video games and she prepared the evening meal.

When the sound of tires on the driveway rolled through the house, Petunia plucked the rag from Harry's hand, dropped it hastily into the trash bin and wiped her hands on her apron. She shooed Harry upstairs with a bit of dinner: a thick but stale slice of bread, a few slices of cheese that, while they hadn't spoiled had certainly seen better days, and a glass of fresh juice. His aunt must have been in a decent mood, thought Harry; for the juice was an unexpected treat. He wouldn't – couldn't – let himself believe that she might care even a tiny bit.

Once up the stairs, he nudged his door open with his knee, and placed his dinner on his desk before falling gracelessly onto his bed.

A muffled squeak had Harry bolting upright again.

He turned to find a nervous and quite peculiar looking creature watching him with eyes that reminded Harry of tennis balls.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered in alarm.

"I is Dobby," Mr. Potter, sir, "Dobby the House-Elf. I is coming with your mail, Mr. Potter sir, from young Master Malfoy, a Mr. Weasley, and a Miss Granger. I is also coming with a warning for you."

Harry's face had lit up at the mention of mail – They hadn't forgotten after all – until he heard the word warning.

"A warning?" his face falling ever so slightly.

Dobby's large ears bobbed up and down as he stared at Harry apprehensively. "Your mail, sir?" he squeaked, shoving a large pile of assorted letters and packages into Harry's hands.

"Yes, thank you, Dobby," Harry began, stopping abruptly as the creature burst into ear-splitting shrieking wails.

"I had heard Harry Potter was great, but to thank a lowly House-Elf for simply doing his duty, I—"

There was a pause in the conversation from downstairs, and Harry rushed to silence Dobby before his Uncle decided to come storming up the stairs to see just what in the world Harry thought he was doing.

"Dobby, please! Calm down, if my Uncle comes up here, he'll kill me!"

Dobby shuddered and looked up at Harry with his big eyes. "Your warning, sir: Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts!"

"What?" Harry nearly screeched himself he was so startled. "Dobby, you can't mean that! Hogwarts is my home! I'd go crazy staying here all year now that I know about Hogwarts. Hogwarts is the only place I have ever felt safe, have ever had friends. I have to go back, Dobby, I just _have_ to go _back!_"

"Then Dobby must do what Dobby must," the small creature declared fretfully, and with that, flung open the door and raced down the hall to the head of the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder as if giving Harry one more chance to change his mind. When no response seemed forthcoming, he ran nimbly down the steps and into the kitchen, with Harry close behind him.

To Harry's horror, Dobby had levitated the beautiful cake with spun sugar decorations on butter cream frosting that Petunia had carefully created that afternoon, and floated it over Mrs. Mason's head.

Dudley spotted the cake first and his rosy cheeks paled as he tried to attract his parent's attention without alarming the Masons.

It was too late. Harry, in his horror, could not find his voice – not that he was likely to agree not to return to school – and thus, Dobby dropped the cake squarely onto Mrs. Mason's overly coiffed hair.

Moment later, a large owl flew into the lounge and deposited a Howler onto the distraught room.

Harry spent the rest of the evening padlocked in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter has been edited and updated, in preparation for getting the story going after a long wait. _

_MysticSong, 12/20/2011_

**Chapter Two**

"Albus," growled the low voice of the Potions Master, "I made a promise to that boy, whether he knows it or not, and I intend to keep it. You have no idea what his life is like with those Muggles."

Albus peered at the man he loved like a son over the rims of his glasses. Inwardly he was pleased that the dour man had found someone he could care for, but there were so many things that needed doing over the summer, which Severus didn't have time for during the year. "Severus, you must understand –"

"No, _you_ must understand, Albus, I am going to get Harry and that is final." Albus gave him a hard look. "However, I suppose I could be . . . encouraged to bring him back to Hogwarts for a few weeks of the summer so that I may do the duties you wish of me before the start of next term."

"Thank you, Severus, that is all I ask," he paused. "Sherbet lemon?"

Severus groaned.

A knock sounded at the door, and well-punished instinct had Harry leaping to his feet to greet the visitor . . . until he remembered he'd been padlocked into his room. Even his window was shuttered and barred. _'Potters' Prison,_' he thought drolly. _'Guess they really wanted the neighbours to think I went to . . . whatever that school is for the criminally insane.'_

The voice at the door was almost too low to hear through the walls, but there was something distinct in the deep rumbling that gave Harry a spark of hope that a rescue had come.

In a spark of surety, that whoever was at the door was, in fact, there to take him away from the insanity of his relatives, Harry quickly tidied himself up, and got Hedwig's cage as clean as he could without being able to open it.

With that accomplished, he sat on his neatly made bed and waited.

Moments later, he heard the thundering of Dudley's immense weight racing up the stairs at breakneck speed. Harry smiled. Only a wizard could incite fear like that into his cousin!

Shortly after that, his door swung open, nearly pried out of the hinges, and there, in all his robed glory, stood Severus Snape.

Harry was delighted to see him.

The professor quirked an eyebrow when he noticed Harry appeared ready to move. "Where are your things, Mr. Potter? Or did you decide not to do any of your summer work?"

Harry smirked. "I heard the commotion and knew that only a wizard would have put that much fright into my cousin Dudley and I thought I recognized your voice, so I wanted to get ready in case someone had come to fetch me." He paused. "But as for my books and assignments, it's nearly impossible do magical schoolwork when your relatives have locked your trunk up as soon as you cross the threshold of the house for the summer. I figured I'd try to get some work completed on the Hogwarts Express."

Severus frowned. They'd locked the boy's assignments up? He glanced at Hedwig who had lost her white sheen over the summer, as she was unable to fly about or easily clean herself. "Well, you shall have plenty of time to complete your homework at my house."

"Your house?"

His Head of House nodded. "Surely you didn't believe that I lived at Hogwarts all year round did you?"

"Well, no, but I never expected you to take me to your house either."

"And not many have that . . . honour," he paused, "I have a secret keeper to protect the location of my house, so I shall be taking you there via side-along apparition. It may be a bit . . . uncomfortable."

With that said, Professor Snape summoned Harry's trunk. Harry grinned when he heard the crash of the door to his old cupboard be smashed off of its hinges as the trunk forcefully flew out of its own prison. His aunt and uncle's cries of outrage made his grin even wider. As soon as the trunk appeared next to Professor Snape, the man shrunk it and dropped it in his pocket, then followed the same procedure on Hedwig's cage – with Hedwig herself still inside – and placed her more carefully into a smaller pocket where she would stay upright, and then clasped Harry securely to him and disappeared.

They reappeared inside Snape's house; further protection against any visitors being able to recall exactly where they had been. Harry would not be allowed out, but his Head of House had plans to take him to Diagon Alley to acquire materials for his second year, so he didn't fear the boy would get overly bored. And here, at least, he would not be padlocked into a single room all day and all night.

Harry found that summer at Snape's house, while small and, unsurprisingly, a bit dark, was an enjoyable way to spend his hols. His Head of House did not require anything of him except that he did his schoolwork and did not venture outside. Harry was so relieved to be away from his relatives that he was quite obliging of the man's requests.

Harry also found that his professor was quite willing to check over his work and give pointers, particularly to Potions, and review until he was satisfied Harry not only would achieve excellent marks, but that he actually understood the material as well. 'Ron would appreciate Hermione a lot more when she did this, if she didn't force it on him,' he mused.

Time flew, and before Harry realized, Professor Snape was prodding him out of bed early one morning to prepare for a trip to Diagon Alley. It was time to gather his supplies for his second year of Hogwarts.

There was a great commotion in Diagon Alley, much more so than usual near the start of term. "What on earth?"

His professor shook his head. He didn't know either, and he kept his stance such that his body would shield Harry's if it came to that, yet . . . the air was light and he didn't feel the awful tensions that Death Eaters tended to bring with them in abundance. Perhaps . . . and then he caught sight of just what was causing the bedlam and groaned. Death Eaters were preferable to this insufferable man he had met once when the Headmaster delightedly introduced Gilderoy Lockhart to the rest of the staff.

It was the newest Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Overly white teeth sparkling in a mouth that was too wide and too . . . everything. The man was too much; he revolted Severus. Surely, this man was too inept to teach a class of students anything helpful at all. Defence Against laundry spots and tooth decay was more like it, he snorted to himself.

He sighed at the inane number of witches and some wizards that clambered to see the dashing, blond, stupid berk.

As they entered the bookstore, Severus turned slightly to ask Harry a question; it was then that Gilderoy spotted his young charge, and became, if possible, even more saccharinely sweet, charming, and twinkling. His twinkles put Albus to shame.

Harry stepped back in alarm, but, moving faster than one would think possible in the abundance of swirling, feminine robes, Lockhart had pulled Harry from behind Severus and dragged him to the front of the store, exclaiming all the way about how together, they were front-page news!

Severus groaned to himself; Harry did not need this sort of attention. He heard a soft snort from above him and glanced up to see Draco standing on the balcony of the upper level of the store. Draco caught his eye and shook his head.

The jostling of a large family – the Weasleys – caught Severus' attention. He discovered that Miss Granger was also with them. He smirked as he heard the offhand comment, "Mum fancies him!" and Molly's answering retort, but she couldn't hide her blush when she spotted the featured author.

Why anyone would fancy a bloke like Lockhart was beyond Severus. He edged further, hoping to draw Harry away from the fool before . . . but it was too late; a photographer from the _Daily Prophet_ had already snapped several shots of the two.

Unfortunately, Draco and Severus were not the only people watching the luckless Harry.

"Bet you loved that, eh Potter?" asked the snide voice of Millicent Bulstrode as Harry struggled his way back to his Head of House. "Can't even go in a bookshop without being fawned over."

"Oh, piss off," said Harry irritably, the overwhelming stench of Lockhart's cologne had permeated every fibre of his clothing and he felt he was going to be quite ill. He smirked inwardly; Snape seemed to be rubbing off on him.

"Well, well, we meet again, Mr. Potter," came an arrogant voice, "and such language. Really, Severus, I would have thought you'd be teaching your students better manners, but then again, I suppose you can only teach students that are raised by Muggles so much. What's that cute little saying they have? Ah, yes, 'Lie down with dogs, get up with fleas.'"

Harry looked up into the arrogant face of Lucius Malfoy as Severus replied, "Yes, Lucius, I see you're charming as always."

Lucius smirked at Severus as the Weasleys caught his eye.

"Red hair, worn clothing, and far too many children than one can properly afford, it must be the Weasley clan. Arthur," Lucius tipped his dainty hat in his direction.

"Always _charming_ to see you, Lucius," Arthur said through clenched teeth.

The two men stood so close together in a silent face-off, that no one appeared to notice when Lucius slipped something into Ginny's cauldron of books, which Arthur was holding.

"If this . . . childish display of manhood is over, we really must be going," Severus announced dryly, clearly wishing to break the tension of the situation. He also wanted to take Harry out of the area before Lucius pulled anything.

Lucius suddenly bowed to Arthur; an aristocratic, snobbish move that left no doubt in the eyes watching what he meant by it. "Draco!" he called, "We shall be going now. It is high time we returned to Malfoy _Manor_."

"Yes, Father," called Draco, his voice just as haughty.

As he passed by the group, he raised a brow at Harry. "Potter," he said, his voice a perfect imitation of his Father's, but Harry just quirked a brow in return, his lips straight but a smile in his eyes, and was not fooled.

It would be good to return to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter has been edited and updated, in preparation for getting the story going again after a long wait. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Remember that for the chapters which were already uploaded (1-8), I am merely editing them. If I combine any chapters, I'll lose the reviews for them. _

_MysticSong, 02/01/2012_

**Chapter Three:**

"Harry!" the stern voice of Severus Snape called.

"Yes, Professor?" asked Harry, poking his head out of the room he was staying in at the older man's house.

"I have just flooed Albus and he needs me to come back to Hogwarts sooner than expected. Also, for sake of not showing favouritism, I am sending you to the Weasley's for the last few days of summer hols, and then you will be taking the Hogwarts Express to school."

Harry nodded, "That's fine, sir. I really enjoyed the train ride last year. I don't mind at all."

Snape gave Harry what would pass as a smile, and informed him that his extra belongings would be taken back to Hogwarts early. Harry would only have his owl and a lighter-than-normal trunk to take back on the train to ensure he'd have his robes to change into before reaching the school, and a few things to tide him over while at the Weasley's.

Harry went to gather his belongings, prepared a neat pile for Severus to take back to Hogwarts, and then made sure he had everything that had gradually seeped out into other rooms that he would actually need on the train. He then scrubbed out Hedwig's cage and prepared her for the trip to the Weasley's. There was no question on whether or not he would take Hedwig with him! Even if he could have stood to be apart from his beloved owl, his professor would have none of it. The Weasley's owl, Snape knew, was barely able to fly in a straight line these days; best that Harry have a reliable way to contact him should the need arise.

Harry quite enjoyed himself at the Weasley's house, "The Burrow" as Ron reminded him, his cheeks tinged with red, despite Harry's assurances that he loved his mate's family home. He had enjoyed his time with his Head of House, but it was truly joyous to spend time with a real family. Harry was in fact a bit jealous of Ron, knowing how much the boy's parents lit up when any of their children were around; it made Harry despair all the more over the certain-to-be unfriendly reaction his own relatives would have the next time they saw each other.

Sooner than Harry would have liked, it was time to return to school. Molly prepared a luscious feast the night before, which had Harry's mouth watering. A real home-cooked meal! One he _didn't_ have to help prepare. He smiled happily at the matriarch of the family when she winked at Harry as she set a large bowl of treacle pudding – Harry's favourite – in the centre of the table for dessert. Ron's brothers, Fred and George, finished off the evening with Filibuster fireworks that lit-up the inside of the house for quite some time. Mrs. Weasley indulgently provided each of the children with a delicious mug of hot chocolate before she herded them up to bed.

Harry was relieved the next morning that he had so little to pack for the train ride. He had his robes to change into, and his regular clothes that Molly had tidied up for him, including a few needed patches, Hedwig's cage was once again spotless and the owl cooed at him in appreciation as they watched the tumultuous household try to get ready for the drive to King's Crossing.

Harry couldn't fathom how such a large group of people, plus their trunks, could possibly fit inside a Ford Angelica. He hid a smirk when Mr. Weasley showed him how the car had been magically enhanced, and vowed not to tell the man's wife. He found it hard, however, not to laugh, when Molly commented how comfortable and spacious the car was, especially since it looked so small on the outside.

Unfortunately, both Ginny and the twins realized at different moments that they had forgotten much-needed items, and two trips were made back to the house. Once finally on the road, tempers were high between the Weasley parents, and the students all found themselves nervous at the thought of missing the train.

Mr. Weasley pleaded with his wife about the car, but she staunchly refused. Curious, Harry turned to Ron for an answer, but George answered conspiratorially, "Dad enhanced the car with an invisibility booster _and_ it can fly! Mum's quite against it though, afraid, you know that, the booster would die out and we'd be seen by Muggles."

It was nearly eleven when they reached the train station, and they rushed for the platform, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

Luck was on their side, however, and the brilliant red train was still waiting in place; many passengers were still in the process of boarding. Relieved, Molly slowed down her pace to give her children, especially her Ginny, a proper send-off and teary goodbye.

Harry smiled at the scene and when Molly pulled back, whispered to the shy girl, "Don't worry, Ginny, at least you know magic. Your first year is _bound_ to be better than mine was!" Ginny reddened at this; she was still a bit nervous around Harry, though having him at her house during the summer, she had slowly begun to see him as a person, not just a famous boy she had always heard stories about all her life. Molly smiled at Harry gratefully, then began to shoo her raucous brood towards the train.

Harry had learned that the Weasley boys were genuinely fond of their little sister, the only girl in the lot of them, and so he was not surprised when he saw Ron direct Ginny to sit with them in their compartment.

The young girl was undeniably shy and, Harry thought, a bit sweet, though Ron warned him that she could be as devious as the twins could. Harry suspected Ginny could easily get away with it too because she didn't look like she would dare do anything to anyone, but, growing up with all boys, especially Fred and George, Harry imagined she probably had learned a thing or two; self-defence if nothing else.

Not long after they had settled down, the door opened and Hermione bounced in, delighted to see her friends. Harry smirked as Ron unconsciously rubbed his nose, even though it was smudge-free this year. Hermione was followed by Neville, and then, to Ginny's complete surprise, three students wearing Slytherin robes. She only recognized Draco, and was sure that things were about to take a sour turn. She shrank back into the corner, but as she watched her brother and his friends, realized that no one, not even Hermione, seemed the least bit concerned.

Draco slumped. . . _slumped!_ down next to Harry, exclaiming how glad he was to be shed of his parents. They'd been complete prats lately. Pansy immediately joined Hermione and began talking about this year's courses, and Blaise alternated discussing Quidditch with Ron and Herbology with Neville. Ginny thought that perhaps she had entered an alternate universe.

Pansy noticed the confused look on the young girl's face, and extended a hand in introduction.

"Pansy Parkinson. You must be Ron's sister?"

Ginny nodded, and timidly shook the older girl's hand. "I'm Ginny."

"I bet you're glad to finally be going to Hogwarts, aren't you?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm a bit nervous though," she admitted.

Pansy nodded. "I think we all were a bit nervous, except maybe for your brother since he had a better idea of what to expect since you have older siblings."

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "The twins, George and Fred, told Ron some pretty rotten things about the Sorting, none of which turned out to be true, but he was plenty nervous last year!"

Ron caught wind of the conversation, and nodded to Pansy. "She's right, Pans, the twins have been pranksters as long as I can remember. They give Mum the fits. I was the nice older brother though, and told Ginny how it is. She was still nervous though, but I think that's Harry's fault."

Harry looked up from his conversation with Draco in alarm and consternation. "What exactly was my fault?"

"You know, Harry," said Ron, "you're the Boy Who Lived, the poor suffering handsome Hero. Girls love that stuff. Makes them shy though."

Ginny's face was slowly turning as red as her hair. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Oh, cut it out, Ronald. Don't embarrass your sister. I think most of our classmates had a lot of curiosity in meeting Harry. It couldn't be helped, what with the way different books, especially, _Hogwarts, A History_, built him up in everyone's eyes before he even knew who he was to the Wizarding World. Give your sister a break!"

Ron sighed dramatically. "She's right. Sorry Gin. No Bat Bogeys?"

Ginny still looked a bit out of sorts, but nodded to her brother.

"Bat Bogey?" asked Draco and Neville.

"A nasty curse that Ginny is quite accomplished with. Trust me when I say you _don't_ want to get on the receiving end of it!" Ron said, showing a bit of horror, but also, Harry though, a bit of pride for his sister.

"So," Pansy said, drawing the conversation back around, "what House do you hope you'll be sorted into, Ginny?"

"Gryffindor, I guess," the younger girl replied. "All my family's been there. I guess Ravenclaw would be all right too. Just not S..." she broke off realizing what she had been about to say.

The four Slytherins simply burst out laughing. "It's okay, Ginny," said Draco. "We're not overly fond of some of our house-mates either."

"I was nervous when I saw you come in," Ginny admitted, "especially after the scene with your Father at the bookstore."

Draco nodded ruefully. "I decided it was better to protect myself and Harry by appearing to act as if I were following in my Father's footsteps. Harry here may have done in the Dark Lord when he was a baby, but Father still acts as if he'll come back one day. I don't know what he'd do if he thought I was on the other side."

Ginny nodded. Draco's comments showed her that there could be a good side to the Slytherin cunning. Perhaps the House wasn't all bad. It made her wonder, but while she was mulling those thoughts over, the lady with the snack trolley came by, and there was a break in conversation as Harry supplied their compartment with an overwhelming abundance of sugary goodness.

The remainder of the ride was spent gorging on a wide assortment of snacks to laughing at shared memories of the older students' first year at Hogwarts and wondering what the new year would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_In light of the fact that sometimes there's glitches with the site, and story alerts don't go out, I've created a Yahoo group that I hope you will join. I'll be keeping members abreast of anything going in with my stories, and if there are long delays – why. Or, if you have questions/ideas about the plot lines, they can be discussed as well._

_You can find the group at: http // groups . yahoo . com / group / mysticsong / (just be sure to take the spaces out)._

_I also want to thank my great and speedy new beta, __ddamato! PS Nearly all reviewers of this chapter are telling me I have a mistake in here about something Harry should already know. **It's not a mistake. Everyone who reviewed and mentioned this got a reply back stating the same thing. My profile also tells you it's not a mistake. Chapter 5 follows-up on this.**  
_

_Hope you enjoy! Love, MysticSong_

**Chapter Four:**

The next morning found the group of friends outside the Great Hall for a quick meet-up before they split to head for their respective House tables. Ginny was beside herself with nerves; she'd been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"But Ron," she exclaimed in anguish, "I don't know anyone!"

"Surely you mixed with your House-mates last night, Gin?"

Ginny shook her head. "They're all so _studious_! I want to do well too, but I thought at least there would be some sort of interaction!"

While Ginny was bemoaning her assured loneliness, Professor Flitwick came upon the group.

"Ah, Miss Weasley! Perhaps you can help me out?"

Ginny look at the small professor curiously, as classes had not even begun yet. She noticed an unusual looking young girl standing behind him, staring dreamily at nothing.

"This is Miss Lovegood; for reasons I shan't go into, she was unable to attend the Welcoming Feast last night, but she is in your year and the illustrious House of Ravenclaw. I've heard good things about you from your parents, and thought perhaps you could help Miss Lovegood settle in?"

Ginny smiled hesitantly at the blond girl and told Professor Flitwick that she'd be happy to help.

"Splendid," he squeaked. "Please excuse me, I must get some breakfast! I'll come down to the table soon to pass out class schedules!"

Ginny and the new girl studied each other. Eventually, the other girl reached out to Ginny and said, "My name is Luna."

Ginny smiled in return, clasping the new girl's hand gently. "I'm Ginny. I'm quite pleased to meet you. Come on, let's get something to eat, shall we? We can get better acquainted over breakfast." Luna smiled, her eyes wandering over the older students.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, "How impolite of me!" She pointed out her brother and his friends, perhaps one day her friends as well, and named them off to Luna. She came around to Harry last, and Luna gave him a lingering look which made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Slytherin is good for you," she said, before turning to head into the Great Hall.

After Ginny and Luna departed for their table, the seven looked at each other. "Bit of an odd girl," commented Ron. "What do you think she meant?"

Harry shrugged, but said the Sorting Hat had said as much the previous year. "Maybe she's a Seer," suggested Draco.

"We'll have to see what Ginny makes of her," Ron finally offered. "In any case, I'm glad Gin seems to have made a friend in her year. I don't mind her hanging around with us, but she'll want friends in her classes that she can compare notes with. Mum and Dad will feel better if they know she's got an age-mate to confide in as well."

Hermione smiled, "That's very wise of you, Ron."

The boy blushed, and in follow-up, his stomach growled. "C'mon, you lot," Blaise said, amused, "let's go eat before Ron's stomach attacks us!"

Snorts of laughter followed him into the Great Hall.

**-----**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

First-day back classes never seemed too troubling, so Draco was surprised when at lunch, he caught sight of their mates in Gryffindor. Neville and Ron were bruised. Hermione's hair was a bigger mess than usual, but she seemed more aggravated than injured. Draco tapped Harry, who had just settled into place for lunch, and gestured towards the Gryffindor table. Harry's jaw dropped.

The two boys looked at each other, and then hurried over to find out what was going on. "Neville, Ron, what on earth? You didn't run into a mountain troll, did you?"

"Pixies."

Draco quirked a brow.

"Pixies did this to you?"

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies," interrupted Seamus Finnegan, a plucky Gryffindor who seemed amenable to the inter-House friendships. "That git, Lockhart, just opened up their cage and set the nasty little blighters on us. Didn't give us a word of advice on how to defend against them, and then that berk hid under his desk!"

"I'm sure he was just trying to give us a chance," Hermione began primly, still a bit charmed by the professor's good looks and apparent knowledge on how to solve any bit of trouble.

Neville rolled his eyes at Harry, who hid a grin. Before anymore could be said, however, a bright flash went off in Harry's face, causing him to jump in alarm. Before he could react, a terribly shrill young voice piped up, "Hiya, Harry! I'm Colin Creevey! I've heard loads about you and read all about you, did you know you're in a lot of books and this boy in my dormitory, I'm in Hufflepuff, he told me that if I develop the pictures in a special potion the pictures will _move_ can you believe it, Harry, and so can you pose with me so I can have a special picture of you to show my Dad and can you sign it Harry?"

"Do you think he breathed at all when he said that?" Draco whispered to Harry.

Before Harry could reply, a glittery robe swept into view. Unfortunately, it wasn't the Headmaster. But he had his own share of unusually random speech patterns.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Celebrity is as celebrity does. Now, Harry, it's not wise to be handing out signed photos, not at your age, my boy. Now, what do you say to Colin taking a photo of both of us? Then it's okay, but Harry, you really shouldn't be playing the celebrity. What will people think of you?"

"But I wasn't giving out signed photos!" protested Harry. "I was talking to my friends and this kid just surprised me by taking a photo of me. Colin looked crushed that Harry had apparently missed or forgotten his name.

Before Lockhart could reply, Professor Snape was standing at his side, a deep frown marring his features.

"What is the meaning of this . . . ill-mannered frivolity during the lunch hour?"

Several voices began to speak when Snape cut them off. " One —only one of you— shall explain this. Draco!"

"Yes, sir. Harry and I were about to eat lunch when we noticed how bruised are friends were. Harry and I were quite curious because first day back to classes isn't generally quite so rough. We asked what had happened, and . . . is it Seamus? Seamus told us that Professor Lockhart had freed a cage of Cornish Pixies on his Defense class without a word of advice on how to stop them."

"Cornish Pixies did this to you lot?" Professor Snape seemed a bit doubtful.

"They hung Neville up by his jumper over the light fixture, sir," explained Ron. "We were all so busy trying to stop the Pixies with a charm Hermione knew that we didn't see him when he fell. We've all been to the hospital wing and been given healing potions. Madame Pomfrey gave Neville some creams to use as well, but she said they might take awhile to take full effect. Nothing's broken . . . class was utter rubbish though."

"I see," said Professor Snape. "I would like all of you, including you," he said levelling a finger at Colin Creevey, "to finish your lunch and immediately report to the Potions classroom for further discussion of this . . event. It is not advisable to tarry longer than necessary during this mealtime. Have I made myself quite clear?"

Eight heads nodded slowly, and as the students returned to their respective tables, Harry smirked as he heard Lockhart retort, "Now really, Severus, don't you think you were perhaps a bit harsh on the children?"

He could not hear the Potion Master's response, but the shaky tone in Lockhart's soft reply was enough to know that it had been appropriately snarky.

**-----**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

Although they all knew where to find the Potions classroom, Draco led the way and Harry brought up the rear, just to be ensure that none of their sneakier house-mates would try to pull one of their friends aside, making them late for whatever Snape had planned.

Draco knocked on the door, and gently pushed it open when he heard Snape's brusque "Enter" sound from inside the room.

"Sit," he commanded.

The students quickly filed into the available seats, unsure if the man was angry at them, angry with Lockhart, or perhaps a combination thereof.

"I want you all to be aware that _Professor_," he said this with a sneer, "Lockhart may not be who he appears to be. I have already begun to hear students voice concerns over the validity of this man. The Headmaster has had a hard time filling that teaching position, and after the events of last year, ask that all of you be particularly careful with whomever is teaching Defense. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Mr. Creevey," Snape said, turning a glare on the new Hufflepuff, "Mr. Potter does not like attention focused on him. He has not had an easy time of things and you should not be so quick as to believe everything that is printed in a book. Please refrain from photographing Mr. Potter. He does not appreciate it nor will the other Slytherins appreciate someone from your House being seen about the dungeons. If you continue to bother my student and he complains to me about it, I assure you that you will deal with the consequences dealt by myself and your own Head of House."

Harry was privately amazed that his professor had stood up for him like this, even though he was his Head of House. Harry was simply so ingrained with how the Dursley's treated him . . . or perhaps traumatized was a better word . . . that he still did not truly expect an adult to take his interests into account.

Colin nodded, embarrassed for what he had done to _The Boy Who Lived_! He still was unable to separate the boy slightly older than himself with the hero he'd read all about before starting school. Snape leveled a glare at him and Colin had the feeling Snape knew what he was thinking. He resolved to do better by _The ..._ by Harry.

As the group headed back towards the main part of the castle, a sibilant voice caught Harry's attention. As he was at the end of the line, the others didn't notice when he dropped back a bit to listen.

"_Kill . . . Mudbloods . . ."_

Harry shook his head. No one else had appeared to hear the voice. Maybe he was coming down with something. And what was a Mudblood? He decided he'd ask Draco later, and hurried to catch up before anyone noticed what was going on; he didn't want to draw attention to himself with Colin still in hearing range.

It was probably just Peeves.

* * *

_PS Nearly all reviewers of this chapter are telling me I have a mistake in here about something Harry should already know. **It's not a mistake. Everyone who reviewed and mentioned this got a reply back stating the same thing. My profile also tells you it's not a mistake. Chapter 5 follows-up on this.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

_My apologies for the delay. I have replied to as many people as I could who asked if I was still writing this and about the Mudblood thing. I hope this clears up the reviews for everyone who thought I forgot what I wrote in the first story! I decided to make this chapter a little shorter so I could get it on-line. I love the reviews and hope to see them coming in but hope this will still the sometimes-unfriendly e-mails I have received about the "mistake" in chapter four. _ Mistake is in quotes because it wasn't a mistake on my end but an intentional building of Harry's character showing him as forgetful early on; however, a number of readers perceived it as an error.

_**Please be aware**__ I am taking 6-credit graduate semesters back-to-back and am simply unable to update on any sort of a regular basis. I am also taking numerous steps to take care of several medical issues and possibly relocate to another state. I know you want me to post faster, but I am doing my best!_

_Hope you enjoy! Love, MysticSong_

**Chapter Five:**

That night in the dorm as Harry relaxed on his bed, the words he had heard earlier filtered back through his consciousness. "Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"What's a mudblood?"

Draco looked up in surprise. "I told you that during first year after Ron and I had to explain it to Hermione; don't you remember?"

A sheepish grin surfaced on Harry's face. "I . . . er. . ."

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Really, Harry, you should pay better attention when I talk to you."

Blaise had stepped into the room at that moment, as he shared the small dorm with Harry and Draco. "Because everything that departs from the Prince of Slytherin's mouth should be written down and passed through the ages!"

"Oh, do shut it, Blaise. I simply meant that because Harry wasn't raised with a wizard family, he should pay attention when people tell him information about our society."

Blaise winked at Harry who grinned. "Alright, then, continue imparting your wisdom on Harry. What'd he forget this time?"

"He wanted to know what mudblood meant," explained Draco, shuddering a bit when he said the word. "I told him last year when Hermione needed to know about the term, but he forgot or wasn't paying attention."

Blaise nodded.

"A mudblood, Harry, is a really foul term for a witch or wizard that is born of Muggle parentage. It means 'dirty blood'. Why the sudden interest in the term? Did you hear someone get called that?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "When we were leaving the dungeons earlier today, I heard this soft voice whisper something about killing mudbloods, but no one else seemed to hear it. I thought maybe it was Peeves."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and back at Harry. "I don't think it was Peeves, Harry," said Draco finally. "We can check with Professor Snape in the morning, but I don't think Peeves ever talks about killing anyone, just making them nutters."

Harry nodded and settled down into his bed, glad to be going to sleep early. The start of the school year was always stressful, and Dobby's warning in the back of his mind was adding to his anxiety. 'I should ask Draco about the … Dobby,' he mused as his eyes fluttered shut. Soon, the even breathing of the three boys was all that could be heard.

The next morning Harry promptly forgot about the strange voice, as did his dorm mates, due to the hilarity of breakfast in the Great Hall. None of the students were quite sure what had sparked the combative situation between the Head of Slytherin and the Defence professor, but Professor Snape looked irritated enough to kill the oblivious man who chattered away inanely to the Potions professor, obviously trying to convince him of something.

The Slytherin students could tell their Head of House had clearly had enough from Lockhart mere moments into the one-sided discussion, but in an attempt to be civil, he had let the man babble on, as he tried to eat his meal. Then Lockhart made his fatal move and placed a hand on the other man's arm, with what was meant to be an utterly charming smile on his face. Snape wasn't charmed. He rose from his seat so quickly he knocked it over with a loud clatter and glared down his nose at the blond man. "You will kindly remember to keep your hands to yourself from this point forward, _Professor_ Lockhart," Snape seethed, "unless you'd like me to remove them to use as potion ingredients!" With that utterance, he turned, robes flaring out behind him, and strode out of the Great Hall.

Several weeks passed without Harry giving any thought to the mysterious voice until one night as he made his way back to his dorm from the Library. Hermione and Ron were following, Ron discussing the latest game for the Chudley Canons and Hermione talking about their latest assignment with Lockhart. The two voices overwhelmed Harry's senses as they joined as mush in his hears until he heard it.

"_Kill . . . so hungry . . . all these years . . . Master . . . kill . . . kill . . . so hungry . . ."_

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry? Are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what, Harry?"

"That voice . . ."

Ron and Hermione shared a look. Of course, they didn't know that Harry had heard this before. None of the Slytherins had mentioned it to anyone from sheer forgetfulness.

"You hear a voice, mate?"

Harry nodded. "It's talking about killing. . ." he looked apologetically at Hermione, "all the mudbloods and talking about how hungry it is."

Hermione frowned. "If this is some sort of prank. . ." she started to say until she realized how gray Harry's face appeared. He was obviously worried and she couldn't believe the kind boy would lower himself to tease her in such a manner, and in a rare moment of self-awareness, brought herself up short.

"Where do you hear the voice, Harry?" she went with instead.

"It's in the walls, moving quickly, as if the voice belongs to a huge creature. Do you think we should tell someone?"

"I don't know Harry. Even in the Wizarding world, I doubt it's good to be able to hear voices other people can't."

As they stood there, Draco suddenly rounded the corner with the rest of the group hot on his heels. "Harry! Ron! Hermione! You've got to come see this!" Draco looked quite alarmed, an unusual display of emotions for the reserved Slytherin. Even his exposure to his friends hadn't removed the years of training on how to be a Malfoy.

Curious, the three nodded and moved to follow Draco who immediately turned and raced back the way he had come. Shortly they came to rest, several of them breathing heavily, in a dim hallway full of water.

Hermione raised a brow. "You had us run up here to see that Moaning Myrtle has flooded the hallway from the girls' loo again?"

"Moaning Myrtle?" asked Neville.

"She's a ghost that haunts the loo on this floor," explained Pansy. "When she gets upset, which is quite often, she'll flood the loo and the hallway, so no one comes up here very often. Nevertheless, it isn't what Draco was referring to. Take a look there!"

The three turned to follow her pointing finger to discover Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail from a beam in the ceiling. She was completely stiff.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Is she dead?"

"Don't think so," said Blaise. "But I'm not positive. She looks petrified to me though."

"Who would petrify Filch's cat and hang her up by the tail?" asked Ron. "I mean, I know pretty much everyone would _like_ to, but who would actually do it?"

Before Blaise could answer, a throng of voices was heard moving their direction. "Drat! Dinner must have let out and we missed it!" exclaimed Ron.

Students came from one direction, professors from another, and the seven were trapped in the middle. Everyone came to a halt at the large pool of water. Even Filch was present and when he heard the splash of water as some students stepped into the pooling, he rushed forward, angry about another mess he would have to clean up until he realized it was completely silent and looked up to see . . .

"Mrs. Norris! Oh my beloved! Who has done such a thing to you?" He turned to see the seven students huddled the closest, and focused on them. "You! You killed my precious! How dare you! I will punish you for this, oh yes; I shall punish you for hurting my precious!"

Scared of the unpredictable man, Harry backed up into Draco who backed up into a solid, unmoving mass. He looked up to see the still form of his Godfather behind him. "We didn't do it, sir," he whispered. A twitch of the lips was all the response Severus gave but to Draco, it was enough.

Albus then stepped forward. "Argus!" The caretaker looked up in surprise at the volume in the Headmaster's voice. "Your cat is not dead, simply petrified. I highly doubt any of these students had anything to do with Mrs. Norris, as it would take a level of magic beyond their years for this sort of petrifaction. This is not just a simple spell; she will need to be treated with a cure made from Mandrakes, and Professor Sprout has just recently told me that she has a fine crop growing. It may take several weeks but your Mrs. Norris will be restored." With that, he raised his wand, with a silent spell, released the cat, and guided her down to Filch so that he could take her back to his office for safekeeping.

After Filch left and the students had been sent back to their dormitories, aside from Harry and his friends whom had been detained by Snape, watched as the Headmaster cast _Finite Incatum_ to force the flooding to stop before he vanished the collecting water. As the flowing stilled, however, words, in an eerie shade of red – almost that of blood – came to life on the stone wall opposite the bathroom.

_The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened . . ._

_Enem….Hei…_

_Beware . . . beware . . . bewa…._

The writing was smeared at several points, before moving erratically to the right, while still dribbling down the wall as if the writer had been frightened away before completing their task.

There was no twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes and Snape's face was perhaps blanker than usual for a moment as he and Albus pondered the meaning of the words . . . and who the culprit really was.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_

_Hope you enjoy! Love, MysticSong_

**Chapter Six:**

Severus sat stiffly in the Headmaster's office. He and Albus had spent several hours discussing seeing the writing on the wall, as it were.

"Albus," Severus ground out, "you know as well as I do that only a Parselmouth could open that chamber. I am not suggesting that the Dark Lord has regained a corporeal body without our knowledge, but I am suggesting that someone in this school knows more than they should."

"Severus, I simply fail to see how anyone in this school could have located the Chamber of Secrets. You know as well as I do that it has been extensively searched for and nothing came of it." The Headmaster was close to losing his usual goodwill.

"Yes, it has been searched for – by non-speakers! How could a non-Parselmouth hope to find it? Perhaps it isn't even _visible_ unless you speak Parseltongue in front of it."

-----

----

---

--

-

While the two continued their argument, a curious group of students huddled in the library discussing the latest event in Hogwarts.

"What is the Chamber of Secrets," Harry questioned his more knowledgeable friends. "And why did it look like the writing was in _blood_?"

"I really think the blood effect was just intended as a scare tactic," Blaise said thoughtfully, "and I'm fairly certain it was just some sort of paint."

Draco nodded. "I agree. As to the Chamber of Secrets, legend has it that Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, created the Chamber of Secrets as a way to protect the Pureblooded & Muggleborn children from the Muggleborn families. He kept a snake, I believe, that others considered a monster, in the chamber to protect the inhabitants from intruders. Slytherin was a Parselmouth, so he could speak to the snake and keep it from harming those whom the chamber was designed to shelter."

Hermione had frowned when Draco mentioned Purebloods, but when he finished his sentence, she just looked confused. So did Harry, Ron. Neville looked as perhaps he was remembering something long forgotten (not completely unusual for him) and the other Slytherins were nodding agreement.

"Why would Muggleborns need protection from their families?" asked Ron.

"Your family is wonderfully accepting and loving, correct?" asked Pansy seriously.

"Of course!"

"My family is as well," said Hermione. "My Mum and Dad were certainly surprised when Professor McGonagall came with my letter to explain it all, but they were quite proud of me."

Pansy nodded. "I'm not surprised, really, having gotten to know you, but what about families like Harry's aunt and uncle who think magic is dangerous? Or, what about families who initially agree, but then learn something happened to their child while that child was off at a school of magic. Maybe a similar calamity would have befallen them at home, at a Muggle school – but all they see is their child is injured or dead, and their grief pushes them to lash out at the one thing they can, the one thing they don't understand – magic."

Understanding dawned on Hermione's face. "Witch burnings!"

"You got it," said Blaise. "The Salem Witch Hunt in America may be more widely known, but it happened here in the UK and throughout Europe long, long before America did the same. Personally, I think whether you know history or not, you are doomed to repeat it. Sometimes humans can be really stupid."

"Then," Harry mused, "magical children, regardless of their heritage, were in danger from parents who didn't understand and attacked because of their lack of knowledge."

"Right," said Hermione. "It would be like if I joined a gang," she rolled her eyes when the others laughed. "Yes, unlikely, I know, but bear with me. If I joined a gang, of which my parents disapproved of, and then were killed, even if my death had nothing to do with the gang, my parents, theoretically, are going to place the blame on the gang. Then they may start a committee of some sort to get gangs eradicated, first from their local area, but then expand the idea to be as far reaching as possible."

"Is that why Hogwarts has a charm on it so Muggles can't see it?" wondered Harry.

"Yep," answered Neville. "I remember Gran talking about it one time when I was little, when they uh . . . didn't think I was going to be able to attend. She was lamenting that I would never get to see the gloriousness of Hogwarts."

"Why didn't she think you could attend," asked Pansy.

"I was a late bloomer magically. One of my uncles did awful things to me trying to get my magic to show itself."

"That's awful!"

Neville shrugged. Pansy took the hint and dropped the subject.

"So, how many of these Parselmouths are running around?"

"Not very many, Harry. It's a pretty rare gift. In addition, it's considered Dark Magic because snakes are seen as evil. I don't know if that's because of the Dark Lord, or if it was believed before he came into power, but there may be more Parselmouths out there than the Wizarding world is aware of, because they're afraid they'll be classified as a Dark Wizard. Even the Headmaster would be under suspicion if he announced he could talk to snakes."

"I see."

"You don't look so good, Harry," Neville commented. It was true. Harry's skin was pale and he felt a bit clammy.

Harry looked around. "Do you think we could take this chat somewhere more private?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"We could go back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," offered Pansy. "No one uses it for a loo unless they're desperate. She really does flood it all the time and it's unnerving to be sitting there and know she could pop out of the drain – any drain, mind you – at any given moment."

A round of nods and the seven were on their feet and exiting the library silently and respectfully as to not rouse Madam Pince's suspicions.

-----

----

---

--

-

An hour or so later, but certainly no less than that, found Ron and Hermione entering the Headmaster's office and partaking of a cup of tea that Hermione strongly suspected was laced with a calming draught of some sort.

"I shall take my leave, than, Headmaster," Severus stated, but as he slipped gracefully towards the door, Ron spoke up.

"Sir? Professor Snape?"

Severus sighed internally. He was tired. He wanted to rest. He wanted a nice drink of . . . something that wouldn't interfere with the damnable tea the Headmaster had served him.

Schooling his expression to something in between neutrality and a sneer, he turned to face the two young Gryffindors. "Yes, Mr. Weasley? What may I do for you?"

"I – we think, we think Harry's opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Had the Potions Master not been completely flabbergasted himself, he would have taken delight in the fact that the Headmaster had dropped a scalding hot cup of tea in his own lap out of unmitigated shock.

"Just now, do you mean?" asked Albus, a hint of pain evident in his voice as he spelled his robes dry and fumbled through his desk for a burn salve he kept handy.

Not that he was prone to pouring hot tea into his lap.

Usually.

"Yes, sir, just now," confirmed Hermione. "He didn't mean to do it, I assure you. He was as surprised as the rest of us."

"How many people saw this . . . potential catastrophe?"

"Just the seven of us, Professor. The rest of our group are still with Harry, and Draco cast a _Notice-Me-Not_ charm on the door to keep other students away from the bathroom."

The Headmaster looked up in alarm. Second years typically were not old enough for experimenting, but . . . "Miss Granger, I apologize if I am intruding on any private moments, but what precisely were the seven of you doing in one bathroom?"

Hermione looked confused; less social by nature than her classmates she completely missed why the Headmaster was so concerned. "Harry needed a private place to talk, somewhere more secure than the library, sir. Pansy suggested the girls' loo on the second floor. It's haunted, you see, so no one ever goes in there unless they have to."

An audible sigh of relief escaped Albus' lips, and he motioned for Hermione to continue.

"Once we had the room secure enough for Draco's tastes, Harry told us about how . . ., well, that he remembered several incidents growing up where he would talk to snakes in the Dursley's garden, and more specifically, one at the zoo shortly before attending Hogwarts. That one got him in loads of trouble. Not because he spoke to a snake, but because he vanished the glass holding the snake inside; it escaped, Dudley, his cousin, fell into the tank, and the glass reappeared."

"Why were you discussing speaking to snakes?"

"Well, after you dismissed us, Professor, we went to the library to talk, and Draco explained to me, Harry, and Ron, about the origins of the Chamber of Secrets and about how a large snake supposedly guarded the chamber. Harry got a bit ill at this time, clammy and out of sorts, and suggested we move somewhere more private."

She took a sip of her tea as she mulled over what had happened in the bathroom.

"Moaning Myrtle was delighted to have so much company at first, but then she went on and on about how she died, well, sort of, and I think it got Harry rather depressed. He was pacing around the bathroom, especially around the sinks that are inset around a pillar in the middle of the room. I remember him leaning up against one of the sinks and just staring at it. Around this time, Myrtle realised that no one was paying her any mind, and splashed her way down a pipe, getting a few of the boys rather wet. Draco was particularly upset, but Harry didn't seem to notice. Pansy or Blaise, I forget, realized it appeared Harry was _talking_ to the sink and asked if he was taking the Mickey. Before anyone could react, the sinks started to pull apart from each other, starting at the one Harry was standing at, which come to think of it, has never worked since I've been a student here."

Albus and Severus exchanged grave looks.

"Ron and I decided to come and tell you all what was going on. The rest of them are sitting nervously in the bathroom. I think there was interest expressed in going down the hole by Harry, but Draco told him to stop being so 'outlandishly Grffyindorish' and squashed the thought before Harry could work up much steam about it."

'_Thank Merlin,'_ thought Severus.

"I think, Severus that we need to accompany Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger back to their friends and determine the best course of action," stated Albus firmly.

Severus nodded wearily.

There was no rest for the wicked.

Except that . . . with Harry in his House, he suddenly had seven students who seemed to _like_ him. Well, six, at least, Draco, being his godson, was quite fond of him since he was a young child but . . . he wasn't quite sure how he had managed to lose his fearsome reputation. He'd have to work on that. At least, he thought he should consider it, at the very least.

-----

----

---

--

-

Neville startled when the door flung inwards, but relaxed back to his sitting position on the cold floor when he realized it was simply the Headmaster and Potions Master returned with Ron and Hermione.

Whatever Severus had expected to see, it was not five children sitting around an enormous hole in the middle of the floor. He turned to Harry, and with a gentleness that surprised the Gryffindor students, placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and asked what happened.

Harry looked a bit sheepish. "I got a bit tired of listening to Myrtle go on and on, and as I tuned her out, I noticed that one of the faucets looked distinctly like a snake. I thought I was muttering to myself, but Blaise told me after the fact that I wasn't speaking English, and that the snake-faucet obeyed something I said and pulled the sinks apart. I think . . . I think I'm what Draco called a Parselmouth, sir!" This last bit was spoken in an agitated whisper. Another thing to set him apart from his age mates was not what Harry wanted. Not at all.

"What did you say to the sink, Harry?"

"I asked it why it was different from the rest of the sinks. I guess it moved to show me that it was different because it was guarding what I suppose is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." He paused a moment then asked his Head of House. "It _is_, isn't sir?"

"Honestly, Harry, I don't know. Headmasters and professors of Hogwarts have searched for the chamber for years without success. I've maintained the belief that only a Parselmouth could locate and open the chamber. You may have proven me correct; but without further investigation, which I believe is best left to another day, I cannot say for sure."

Albus had been studying the dark tunnel that descended far under the school. "We must not leave it sitting here open where students may discover it, nor can we make this toilet completely off limits for an unknown length of time. It has happened before, and . . . well, it caused a lot of fear. I would rather not do that again. Are you able to close the chamber, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I can try." He studied the sink. "Thank you, for—"

Draco had poked him. "It's still English."

Harry frowned, and then remembered he had been so close to the sink before, it was nearly all he could see. He stepped closer, and placed his hands on either side of the snake. "Thank you for showing me what you guard. Please return and close the tunnel up once more."

Severus shivered as Harry hissed to the sink. It had been many years since had heard the sibilant snake language, and although Harry's tone carried no ill-will, it still brought unpleasant memories.

When the sinks were returned to their regular position, the Headmaster elicited a promise that the seven students would only discuss this amongst themselves where they would not be overheard, or with himself or Severus. Then he shooed them out of the bathroom and sent them back to their dormitories.

Intent on removing Mr. Malfoy's carefully constructed _notice-me-not _and_ silencing_ charms, while pondering this latest development, Albus failed to notice the small head watching him from around the corner at the far end of the hallway.

As the Headmaster slipped away to his office to research the Chamber of Secrets once again, he missed the flash of two small bodies that raced into the loo, a small parcel clutched between them.

* * *

**_Author's Note_:**

I hope you enjoy this quick follow-up to chapter five. I was actually working on a completely original story when an idea for this story came to mind, so I switched gears and got writing.

Since I have been in graduate school, it has been very unusual for me to get two chapters out so close together, so I hope (beg) to get many nice reviews for it as an early holiday gift. I'd love some real feedback – I love you even if you just say "great story" but reviews with content are even better and really make me smile - and often you may provide me with inspiration for the next chapter. Gives the author the impression you didn't just skim through the chapter. (smile)

Readers of my other stories know that I'll often weave ideas in that are left in reviews. 

_Please note that it is highly unlikely I'll get another chapter out before 2008, even if every review says, "update soon". I have lots and lots on my plate._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note:_

_I am whimsically dedicating this chapter to a couple reviewers whom I just love for telling me what they really liked about chapter six instead of just telling me it was a great chapter. (I do appreciate the entire handful of you whom reviewed though!) Detailed reviews really help me as I sit about writing the next bit for you all._

_Hope you enjoy! Love, MysticSong_

**Chapter Seven:**

"You have to get rid of it, this book is evil!"

"It's my diary!"

"Diaries aren't supposed to talk back to you like this one does; not even magical ones! There's something wrong with this journal. We need to show it to Professor Flitwick or the Headmaster."

"But then they might learn my, our secrets. I can't give it to adults, I just can't."

"You've got to give it –"

"Who are you to tell me—"

"I thought I was your friend."

With this sullen, staccato sentence delivered nearly emotionless to her, the second girl bowed her head. "I'm sorry. You _are_ my friend. I just . . . I don't want to get rid of the book, and more than that, I don't want to give it to the teachers."

The first girl extracted the journal from her friend and shrugged. Unceremoniously she shrank the book down a bit, dropped it into the water, and gave a good flush. The book swirled away into the cavernous plumbing of Hogwarts. "Books gone. Didn't involve the teachers. Can we go now? It's always chilly in here!"

Luna gave Ginny a watery smile. "Thanks. Yes, we'll go. We've got homework to finish."

"Will you help me with—"

"Don't I always?"

The girls smiled at one another, slipped out of the loo, and headed back to the Ravenclaw common room.

Neither heard the rush of water as the plumbing belched and the book ejected forcefully out of the toilet and onto the cold floor. An indignant screech followed: "I am not for target practice!"

-----

----

---

--

-

"You look distracted, Ron. What's up?" asked Hermione. The two were sitting on the sofa in their common room.

"Percy mentioned he thought Ginny seemed a bit upset lately. I feel kind of rotten that she's not in Gryffindor. I always thought I'd be able to look after my little sister once she started school. It's not so easy when she's in another House!"

Hermione patted Ron on the hand. "Well, that doesn't mean we can't go see how she is. Ravenclaw's are generally pretty nice."

"Nice to_you_ maybe, you're as smart as any of them. They just intimidate me."

Hermione flushed and laughed a bit at the same time. "Oh, Ron. You're smart too."

"Tell that to my Mum when she looks at my grades, would you?"

"You just need to study more; you'd do fine. A lot of things we learn can actually be deduced through logical reasoning. You've proven superb at logic through your chess skills. Perhaps you should look at your studies as a giant game of Wizard's chess?"

Ron's brow furrowed as he contemplated what his friend had suggested. It wasn't a bad idea. "Ta, Hermione. I'll give it a go. How about we go check on Ginny now?"

"Sure thing. Let me put my things away."

A few minutes later found Ron and Hermione exiting the Gryffindor common room and heading towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"Hello," she said kindly to the bronze knocker, shaped like the Eagle that represented the House of Ravenclaw.

The Eagle studied Hermione quizzically. "You are not a member of this House."

"That is true, but my friend's younger sister is one of your first years, and he wants to see how she is faring."

The Eagle fell silent for a few moments, and the door opened revealing Ginny. "Thank you," she murmured to the Eagle, who winked at the young girl and then reverted to still silence.

"Ron, Hermione, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling the door closed behind her, shielding the common room, protecting her Housemates' privacy.

Ron shrugged a bit. "Percy mentioned that he thought you weren't feeling well or that you were unhappy. But you know Percy, he gets all logical and severe on you when you try to ask him for details, so I don't really know what he was referring to so I thought I'd come see you myself."

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course!" Ron replied fervently, if a bit sheepishly, "You're the only sister I've got!"

Ginny smiled. "That's awfully sweet of you. Well, why don't we go somewhere more comfortable to talk?"

Ron and Hermione shrugged and nodded agreement to Ginny, who trotted off back the way her brother and friend had come. After a few minutes, Hermione realised Ginny was headed towards the Gryffindor common room. This made no sense, however, because if they were going to sit in someone's common room, Ravenclaw had certainly been closer. But Ginny wasn't headed where Hermione thought, and eventually stopped in a seemingly empty hallway.

Ginny seemed to wander aimlessly up and down the hall, murmuring to herself.

"Uh, Ginny?"

"Hush, Ronald!"

Ron looked at Hermione as if to say, _'What's up with her?'_ Hermione shrugged. She thought she had an inkling of what the younger girl was up to, but she wasn't positive.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a door appeared in the wall and Ginny relaxed. "Sorry Ron, but I needed to concentrate. Sometimes it's really hard to get the Room of Requirement to show itself. I hear it gets easier the older you are."

Pulling open the door, she waved Ron and Hermione in ahead of her, and then followed, pulling the door firmly shut behind her.

Ron's mouth dropped. The room was a replica of the kitchen at the Burrow. Warm and inviting, a place where the Weasley children always felt safe, knowing they could sit there and talk with their Mum, and not a word would be breathed to anyone.

"What _is_ this place?"

Ginny grinned at Hermione. "You know, don't you? What it's all about?"

Hermione nodded. "I wasn't sure at first, but when you said 'Room of Requirement' to Ron, I was sure. Did you find it on your own?"

"Yup!"

"The Room of What?"

"It's great, Ron," Ginny explained, "it's a room that appears when you are in need of it, and it's decorated and stocked the way you want it to be. I ran into the Headmaster the first time I left this room, and he told me he had discovered it when he was…. in urgent need of the loo."

"Wicked…!"

"It is that. So, let's talk. What's up?"

"Well," said Ron slowly, "like I said earlier, Percy mentioned you looked rather upset, and he wasn't sure why. Since he's not the type to really talk about one's problems, I decided I would check on you – I always thought you'd be in Gryffindor where we could look out for each other, you know? – and I asked Hermione to come with me, in case . . . in case it was something you'd rather tell a girl instead of your brother."

Ginny smiled. "It's nice to see you're maturing, Ron. Just don't get like Percy!"

Ron pulled a face. "I'll never be like that prat."

Hermione groaned, but her eyes showed she wasn't truly annoyed. "Is there anything you wish to talk about, Ginny? I know you don't know me really well since we're not in the same House, but I've heard a lot about you from Ron, and it would be nice if we could be friends. I don't really get on with the girls in Gryffindor."

Ginny gave Hermione a wistful smile. "That would be nice. Luna's really my only friend, but from my family, I'm used to people telling it like it is. Luna tells it like it is too, but sometimes it's in a rather round-about fashion that's hard to follow. She's ever so smart, and when you think about what she's told you, you realize she's far more insightful than anyone her age should be, but, something happened, and I can't quite talk to her about it, because it is about her."

Ginny twisted her hands fretfully; unsure of how to explain the predicament her friend was experiencing.

"Do you have a crush on her, Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"What?!" exclaimed Ron.

"Wha-? Y-No, I don't think, that's not the problem anyhow," Ginny replied.

"Just asking, just asking!"

Ginny paused again, brows furrowed as she tried to find the right words. "Ron, do you remember the confrontation with Mr. Malfoy when we got out books?"

"Yeah, and Draco had to go along with it so his father wouldn't suspect anything."

Ginny nodded. "He put something in my cauldron."

"He what! That slimy bas—"

"Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione as she smacked him. "Language!"

"Hermione! Geroff! You sound like Mum!"

The peal of Ginny's laughter brightened the sombreness in the air.

"Well, anyhow, he did. A diary. I wasn't going to do anything with it, and Luna asked if she could have it. I didn't realize at the time where it came from, I thought Dad got it for me, and I didn't want it to go to waste. But after she started writing in it, I knew it wasn't from Dad. He wouldn't… well, anyhow, there's something _wrong_ with it. Luna confided that the diary _writes her back_! Mum always told us not to trust something if you can't see what's making it tick. Luna's gotten really secretive and morose, which is really odd. Even when people steal her things, she's always cheerful. I think . . . I think that's why some people call her Loony Lovegood. I think it hurts her more than she lets on, although I'm not sure. She may not honestly care what people think of her. She's my friend though . . . the first friend I made here, someone who made me feel like I belonged in Ravenclaw . . . and I'm worried that the diary is evil."

"If it came from Malfoy, I sure bet it _is_ evil," Ron replied. "I wonder if Draco knows anything about it. What's it look like?"

"It's just a plain black diary, leather bound. The pages are blank, but when you write in it, it writes back. It's really creepy. Sometimes after Luna writes in it for awhile, she'll sneak out of the common room, with sort of a glazed look on her face. One time she came back looking really scared though, and I confronted her. It was right after the . . . what happened to Mrs. Norris. We tried to get rid of the diary but it's unburnable, apparently. I ended up flushing it down the commode in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Bet Myrtle loved that," murmured Hermione dryly.

Ginny shrugged. "She wasn't there when we went in. Will you let me know if Draco knows anything?"

"Sure, Ginny," Ron replied affably. "Can anyone use this room, by the way?"

"Far as I know. You just have to be able to picture what you want really clearly, why?"

"I think this would be a good place for me and 'Mione to be able to meet with the Slytherins of our group without getting harassed by other Slytherins for it. The Gryffindors have been pretty cool, although I suspect it's because of Harry more than anything else, but having a place to come that Bulstrode and her followers couldn't find us in would be a relaxing change."

"That's a good idea, Ron. Say . . . you don't suppose you could re-introduce me to Harry, do you?"

"Crush on _him_?" Hermione teased.

"Uh, _no_. I just want to get to know him better. Maybe I could be re-introduced to everyone from the compartment on the train? There just aren't many interesting people in my year. Plus, I think Ravenclaws often get excluded because people assume we're all snobby with our noses stuck in books, and no sense of fun!"

Ron laughed. "Sure, Ginny, I'll ask the others. I'm sure they'd be happy to include you."

"Thanks Ron. I better get back, Luna'll wonder were I've gone off to; we've got an assignment to finish before tomorrow."

Ginny made Ron blush by giving him a hug, then she had slipped through the door and scampered off down the hall, back to Ravenclaw Tower.

Hermione and Ron headed back to Gryffindor Tower a moment later, after securing the location of the Room of Requirement in their minds.

-----

----

---

--

-

It wasn't until the end of the week that Ron got to speak to Draco about the diary. Unfortunately Draco didn't really have anything helpful to provide.

"My Father is the ultimate con artist, Ron. It's quite possible he dropped that diary in as a shrunken object that was timed to unshrink days later. I certainly had no idea he had anything with him. Also, he's got a _lot_ of dark objects, many from Voldemort himself. There's no telling what's behind that diary. She could be writing to my Father for all I know, or . . . another Death Eater even."

Ron shuddered. "Well, she doesn't have it now, anyhow. Ginny made Luna give it up, and Ginny flushed it."

Draco laughed. "That's a new twist on getting rid of dark objects!"

As they drew closer to the Great Hall for lunch, they discovered a mass of students reading a poster in front of the massive doors.

"What's all this?" Draco wondered.

Ron, who was taller, moved closer, scanned the sign, and moved back to Draco.

"That fool, Lockhart, is starting a duelling club tomorrow. Want to go?"

"Yes, this I've got to see," laughed Draco. "I'll tell the others. Will Hermione come?"

"Are you kidding? It's an opportunity to learn something new, of course she'll go!"

-----

----

---

--

-

The next afternoon, hordes of students, perhaps the entire student body – there was no age restriction – gathered in the Great Hall (the tables had disappeared) for a lesson on duelling. Those under the 'tutelage', if one could call it that, of Lockhart, expected more entertainment than actual lesson.

Lockhart, with his usual gaudy swirl of robes and unfortunate personality full-on, leapt to the duelling platform with the air of a prince and the grace of a cow.

"Wonderful to see all your smiling faces today! Gather 'round, gather 'round, can everyone hear me? Can everyone see me?"

Lockhart failed to notice that many students were smiling out of amusement of him trying to teach anything.

"Now, children, Professor Snape has agreed to lead the duelling club with me and be my very own duelling partner! I do think he likes me, children, don't you?"

"If _like_ means _I want to cut your heart out with a spoon_," murmured Hermione, taking in the look on Snape's face.

"What?" giggled Pansy.

"Line from a good Muggle film. One of the stars actually looks a fair bit like Professor Snape."

"Really? A shame we can't watch films here."

"Maybe I can figure out a way. That could be a neat project for Charms, to make Muggle technology work here. I think a number of students, particularly you, Harry, Blaise, and Draco, would enjoy the films of Alan Rickman. He's the one that looks like your Head of House."

"Wicked!" exclaimed Blaise, overhearing the conversation. "Definitely go for _that_ project, Hermione!"

"Speaking of _Wicked_, there's this neat book that's sort of a prelude to _The Wizard of Oz_, a wonderful Muggle story. It'd make a great musical…"

A loud_ bang_ caught their attention, and they realised that Snape and Lockhart had begun their demonstration duel. One Snape-hex and Lockhart was down. And out for the count. Across the room.

Snape smirked.

"Now, as _Professor_ Lockhart is . . . unavailable, I shall pair you up for duelling practice. Try not to do anything Madame Pompfrey cannot fix."

Despite Snape's caustic teaching methods, the first duelling lesson went surprisingly well until Bulstrode was paired up with Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley and cast a giant snake his way.

As the snake reared in confusion to orient itself, Lockhart came to, and, assuming the snake was set to attack, waved his wand and sent the snake flying into the air, to come crashing painfully down. Now angry, the snake rose quickly, fangs exposed, hissing displeasure to all who could hear.

But only Harry understood.

Instantly on the alert, Harry hissed soothing tones to the snake, assuring it that no one meant it harm.

The snake swivelled towards Harry and then back around to the crowd of anxious students and back to Harry once again.

Harry hissed again.

He didn't realize he wasn't speaking English.

As the snake stilled, Harry reached onto the duelling platform, scooped up the now calm snake, and stepped back, cradling it gently.

"Woah!"

At this, Harry looked up and found the entire hall staring at him. Snape looked distressed, Lockhart was stunned into silence.

"What'd I do?"

* * *

_Dear Reviewers:_

_I know Wicked is already a musical, but the year that Hermione would have been a second year, only the book would have been available! ___

_This is probably the last time I'll get to update for a long while. Graduate school is very intense, and I just don't have a lot of creative-free time (unfortunately)! I'm also in need of surgery (4-6 weeks recovery time) and hoping to relocate to western NY and then find a job there instead of trying to find a new job where I currently live._

_On that note …. reviews mean a lot to me. Many times your comments and questions lead me to getting a new chapter together faster – even during the semester. There is no guarantee, of course, but if you give me ideas, or your reviews consistently point out something that means that the sooner a new chapter goes out the better, sometimes you'll jump start my muse and I'll go write!_

_I see that there are TWO HUNDRED and eight of you with this story on alert, so, please, please, please, please review! I continued this story from the first "Take Two" because my readers asked me to do so. I hadn't originally planned to do all the books. Reviews tell me that there is interest out there far more so than seeing how many alerts I have (although that's definitely cool). _

_The reviews you guys / gals leave are what inspire and encourage me to continue._

_Love,_

_MysticSong_


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets: Take Two

By MysticSong

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize (unless it's something you recognize that I created in another story!). I intend no disrespect to any religion that is alluded to in the following chapter; it simply fit well in the context of Severus' thoughts. I also apologize if I get a certain musical number indefinitely stuck in anyone's head. ;)

_I apologize with utmost sincerity for taking all year to update. __I've been doing a lot of writing, just not for fan fiction. Next semester is my final semester of graduate school – but I hear there's a paper or two due every three weeks, which makes writing for fun between mid-January and mid-May seem highly improbable. After that, I hope to study for and pass the Certified Fraud Examiner's exam. Then, I just hope to be working, and any future going to school plans (i.e. a Doctorate or a JD, or both) will be awhile in the future, I imagine._

_I know that well over two-hundred people have this story on alert, and it would fill me with joy to see a lot of reviews come in for this chapter. I've gone back and fixed things in past chapters from things people have pointed out in the past, so I definitely read what you tell me, even if I can't get back to everyone._

_Love, _

_MysticSong_

**Chapter Eight**

Professor Snape simply stared at Harry, his wand dangling loosely in his fingers. The non-Slytherin students divided their attention between Harry and the Professor-who-never-lost-his-cool-until-now.

"What precisely did you tell the snake, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at his Head of House oddly, his brow puckered. "I told her not to hurt anyone, and that I would take care of her. She wasn't really going to bite anyone though, she was just scared and, well, a little nauseated from being flung into the air!" He paused a moment as a few students chuckled nervously. "Why do you ask, sir? I was speaking loud enough for you to hear me."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, but you were not speaking English."

"Oh, alright the--- I wasn't speaking English? Again?"

Several students looked up in alarm at this. Harry already knew he spoke the evil language of snakes?

Severus sighed. He feared Harry would suffer at the hands of his classmates for this revelation. Albus, for reasons known only to him, had chosen _not_ to completely enlighten Harry on what being a Parselmouth would mean to those who grew up with parents fearful of the Dark Lord. He knew all too well what discriminations some students would have, borne of their parents fear, instilled unerringly in their offspring, to loathe all things related to the Serpent. Especially those raised on that ridiculous story about men and women and an apple, of all the silly ideas! As if a Serpent would whisper naughty instructions to the average person; unless it was Nagini. But no, Severus decided, she would just eat them instead.

Severus tightened his grip on his wand as his eyes flickered over the mass of students; many of which were now eyeing Harry as if he were a dangerous threat to them. He sighed internally, but gave no outward sign of his discomfort.

"Perhaps, Mr. Potter, we can discuss this at length in my office and then later with the Headmaster?"

Harry, realizing how many students were appraising him, nodded his agreement. Stepping down off the duelling stage, the closest students nervously backed away. Harry frowned. He had protected his classmates and this was the thanks he got?

Before he could become too discouraged, his group of friends surrounded him, and with a surreptitious look to Professor Snape, Ron and Draco began extolling the virtues of Harry's magical language gift.

Severus breathed a bit easier, but still announced a warning. "Any students found discriminating against Mr. Potter for his ability to speak to snakes, when it is likely that few of you have any understanding of Parselmouths, shall find a dramatic dearth of gems in your House's points glass. Any questions?"

The silence was deafening, and, after a moment, Snape dismissed the duelling club.

-----

----

---

--

-

The seven friends agreed to meet in the library the next afternoon. When they all gathered, Hermione announced that she and Ron had a better place for them to meet that would be more secure than the library. After all, they didn't want the less friendly Slytherins – or any other Houses for that matter – eavesdropping.

"Not that I'd worry too much about Bulstrode," Pansy muttered, "as her reading skills are on par of a primary student, it's unlikely she'd set foot inside this library."

Hermione's lips twitched. "Even so. Follow me!"

When they approached the blank wall she and Ron had followed Ginny to, she held up a hand to stop the group, and then began to pace. Ron shushed those who tried to question Hermione's behaviour.

Sooner than later, a door appeared out of the stone, and Hermione quickly ushered them all inside; the door dissolved behind them.

Draco smirked. "You would be the one to find this room, Hermione!"

She gave a quick bow. "Thank you, thank you very much!"

Ron poked her.

"Okay, to be honest, _I_ didn't find it. Ron's sister Ginny showed it to us the other day. She'd like to join our ... study sessions."

Neville frowned slightly. "What is this place?"

"It's the Room of Requirement. You pace in front of the wall and think about what you _really_ need, and eventually the door shows up. It disappears once everyone is inside, so unwelcome guests can't get in. It's very clever. As far as I know, it's been here since the time of the Founders."

"Do you think we could use it to find out who the Heir of Slytherin is?" Ron wondered.

"Well, we can't ask it," said Draco, "but it might be able to provide the books we'd need to find out."

"No offense, Draco, but I have to ask. Are you the Heir?"

He looked intently at Hermione for a moment, but saw no malice in her brown eyes. He thought about her question, but finally shook head in negation. "My father would have bandied that about in all his high mucky muck pandering by now, I am quite sure," he replied. "Besides, I promise you I haven't been writing weird messages in the hallway with pseudo-blood!" He laughed at this, and soon the rest of the room joined in."

"I actually don't think anyone in Slytherin is the Heir," remarked Blaise. "We may be a quiet group outside the walls of our dungeons, but inside there is plenty of ego-touting going on. If anyone down there was the culprit, we'd have heard about it by now.

"Unfortunately outside of Slytherin, and you guys," Harry said despondently, motioning to Ron, Hermione, and Neville, "Hogwarts thinks it's I."

"We can try to pass it around subtly that it's not you, Harry," Hermione said earnestly, not wanting to see her friend in pain.

"Thanks. I don't know how much good it will do though, since we don't know who the real Heir is to counter their beliefs."

It was silent for a moment, and then Ron spoke. "Ginny wants to join our group," he murmured, returning to Hermione's earlier comment. "She mentioned it when Hermione and I went to check on her the other day. She's actually how we learned about getting in this room. I don't think she thinks anything weird about you, Harry. She'd really like more friends; she really just has Luna Lovegood. Said the Ravenclaws are rather uppity and they only have each other to pal around with."

Neville, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Harry looked at one another. Harry shrugged.

"It's fine with us. If it's fine with Neville, bring her along the next time," said Blaise, speaking for his fellow Slytherins.

Neville nodded. "I've only met your sister the one time but she seemed like a sweet kid. It's fine with me!"

Ron smiled. "She'll be glad to hear that. I'll tell her tonight before we eat."

-----

----

---

--

-

That evening, the seven returned to their new hideout and found Ginny waiting for them, along with Luna Lovegood.

"She really wanted to come with me," murmured Ginny to Ron's questioning gaze. "It's alright, isn't it?"

The seven friends looked at each other. "It can't be a bad thing to have two Ravenclaws," Pansy finally replied. "They're really smart… No offense to any of us, of course."

Ginny smiled and Luna offered a look of, well, no one was really sure how to characterize any of Luna's facial expressions. 'Dreamy' seemed to be her main expression; she certainly did not have thirty-six expressions from 'tough as pie' to 'sweet as leather', Ron thought to himself. Or was it 'sweet as pie' and 'tough as leather' – the latter certainly made more sense, although Ron found the entire musical he'd heard his Dad listening to altogether peculiar, and not particularly 'funny' as the title suggested, although it was at least about a girl.

By this point, Hermione had retrieved the door from wherever it hid itself when no one was around, and ushered them all inside.

After they were all settled, enjoying refreshments they discovered the room was happy to provide, Hermione called the meeting to order. "The first issue we need to discuss is Harry's ability to speak to snakes," she announced. "We also need to find out who the real Heir is so Harry doesn't end up ostracized by students who don't know Harry like we do."

Harry blushed a bit at this sentiment of caring, but nodded, his movements a bit jerky as if he didn't quite know how to respond to the warmth in Hermione's voice.

Draco smiled – a real smile, not a smirk – which Ginny found endearing on the older boy's face. It's too bad he couldn't let his guard down all the time; the youngest Weasley was learning more and more why Ron had accepted someone as a friend who came from a family who had looked down so strongly on hers for so many years. Draco truly was different. She hoped his Father wouldn't become the wiser until Draco was old enough to stand up to him.

Ginny spoke up, her voice a bit timid, "Is there anything that Luna and I can do to help?"

Draco shrugged. "We don't honestly know precisely what to do yet. It would probably help to get Professor Snape's opinion. I think he knows something he's not telling us, although, I'm not positive about that. The biggest problem right now is that quite a number of students heard Harry speaking to a snake in the duelling club today, and now they think Harry is the one who petrified Mrs. Norris and wrote that creepy message on the wall."

Ginny frowned. "What message?"

"Oh, that's right, you'd been sent back to your dormitory by then," said Pansy. "We had to stay behind, and when the Headmaster cast a spell to cease the flooding, these words appeared in what looked like blood, up on the wall. It said the 'Chamber of Secrets had been opened'. The rest of it was a bit smudged, as if the person who wrote it left in a hurry, but seems to state 'Enemies of the Heir, Beware, beware, beware'. Quite a mystery, if you ask me. Although we do at least know where the Chamber is."

"That's an odd message, don't you think, Luna?" Ginny asked her friend seriously. Luna nodded, but her eyes were looking off in the distance, and Hermione thought she saw a hint of fear in them.

-----

----

---

--

-

"Albus, I don't know what harebrained scheme you're operating under, but you simply must let Harry know why the students are regarding him with so much fear after the duelling session today. It isn't right that we keep such grave information from the child."

Albus steepled his fingers and looked searchingly at his Potions Master. "Perhaps you are right, Severus, but I do not believe that this is the time. Harry is a boy; let him have the childhood—"

"His chance at a happy childhood ended when you left him with those despicable Muggles," Minerva said, chiming in for the first time. "Thank goodness Harry already found friends outside of Slytherin before this event happened today. But they are a small group; a few Slytherins, a few Gryffindors, and from what I observed earlier, two Ravenclaws as well. That is not enough, however, when the rest of the school sees a young child as something to be feared! We both know how well that turned out the last time."

"Harry is not Tom, Minerva."

"Harry was orphaned, left with people who hated him, who feared him, who tried to beat the magic out of him. He knew nothing about magic until Severus visited with him shortly before his first term began. He may have made a few friends, but the majority of the student body currently sees him as a threat. How do you know history will not repeat itself?!"

Severus smirked. Not that he denied the truth of what his colleague had to say, but it was wholly refreshing to see the Head of the Lions get so up-in-arms over one of his Snakes. Given, of course, that she had believed with all her heart that Harry would be one of her Lions, but no matter. The boy needed all the protection he could get.

Except for the kind the Headmaster provided.

-----

----

---

--

-

Back in the Room of Requirement, the students had moved on to talk about school in general, putting their discussion of the Heir off until the Slytherins among them could talk privately with their Head of House.

Harry lounged in a reclining chair, pumpkin pasty in hand, when a memory surfaced. "Draco, what is up with your house elf named Dobby?"

"Yes."

As Harry tried to figure out how Draco's answer was at all related to his question, when Draco popped up from where had had been nearly asleep on a nearby sofa. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked what was up with Dobby."

"Oh, I thought you asked if I had a house elf named Dobby, but then I realized that of course you knew that, since I sent him to … what did he do?" Draco cringed a bit. Dobby had helped raise him, and he held the elf with a certain fondness, but he also knew the elf had ideas of his own that weren't always … the best.

"Well, he brought me my mail and such, which was a huge relief. But then he told me had a warning for me – and that was that I was to not go back to Hogwarts but he didn't say why. I refused, of course, this is my home... and so he ran out of my room, and dropped a dessert on one of my uncle's guests. A howler followed, so now they know I can't do magic during the summer … and I got padlocked in my room for the rest of the evening."

"Your uncle _padlocked_ you into your room?!"

Harry smiled sheepishly at Pansy. "Well, they don't much like magic."

"Humph," snorted Pansy.

Neville smiled, despite the gravity of Harry's story, it was delightful to watch the Slytherins behaving like regular kids.

Draco sighed. "That's Dobby alright. I'm really sorry about that. He raised me though, so I generally trust him. I have no idea why he would send a warning though."

"Do you think it's about this Heir of Slytherin thing," asked Ron curiously. "I mean, no offense Draco, but it seems like something your Father may be involved in."

Draco shrugged. "I can't take much offense at the truth Ron. If we were in public, however, I might have to act thus."

Ron nodded. He understood.

"It is quite possible that Dobby overheard my Father say something which Dobby interpreted as a risk to Harry. It is quite possible that it is related to—"

He glanced at Ginny who was watching Luna nervously out of the corner of her eye.

"—dark artefacts possibly being in the castle. Father has access to quite a number of possessions that once belonged to "The Dark Lord". It is quite possible that he is distributing them to unsuspecting students just to get them off our property, or, he knows something about "The Dark Lord" that no one else does, and he's preparing for something terrible."

"Like Voldemort coming back to life?" whispered Harry nervously.

"Precisely that, Harry. Precisely that," replied Draco, with the saddest look Harry had ever seen in his friend's eyes.

_I don't ask for reviews on a regular basis, but I'm going to ask now. Again, I apologize with great, huge apologies, and flowers, and all that, for taking all year to update. *cries* Graduate school has kept me really busy. Then any free time I thought I would have between spring and summer terms were eaten up by having and recovering from surgery. And there simply wasn't much time between summer and fall. Now I have about a month off, but am headed out to Arizona on December 18, to see my friend (and fellow fanfic writer, PinkCorsair)! I will be taking HP Book 2 with me, and if I can get any writing time in while I am gone, I will certainly do so!_


End file.
